


Knights and Princesses

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Steve is tiny, and peggy is peggy but tiny, angie is a cocky little child, bucky is a dork, kid AU, they are just tiny little children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie and Peggy are kids and they are playing knights and princesses. Angie is the knight and Peggy is the princess, but Peggy doesn’t want to be the princess- she wants to be the knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights and Princesses

Peggy stood in front of Angie with a stern look on her face. Well, as stern as any ten year old can get. 

“I don’t want to be the princess. I want to be the knight.” Peggy said, putting her hands on her hips.

“C’mon, English. You havta be the princess.” The small girl tried to say this in a serious tone, but it came out almost like a whine.

“Why? Because I’m English?” 

“No, because you’re pretty and princesses are pretty.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. Angie was always sweet to her, but every compliment the younger girl gave to her was met with a look of surprise despite it being a common occurrence. 

Peggy sighed. “Angie, you’re pretty, too.” 

“I know. But not as pretty as you. ‘Sides, I got a sword.” She held up her supposed sword- a long crooked stick

“That’s a stick.” 

“No, it’s my mighty sword.” Angie swung the stick carelessly through the air before pretending to sheath it in the belt loops of her faded overalls. “And I’m going to use this sword to protect the pretty princess- which is you- from the ugly mean dragon.”

“I can protect myself just fine, thank you very much.”

Angie didn’t doubt that. Peggy was the kind of girl to fight back, but Angie wanted to impress her older friend. She didn’t understand why, but she did- even if it meant fighting an imaginary dragon.

“Peggy. Please. You’re not being fair. Yesterday we played cops and robbers and you made me be the robber even though you’re better at stealin’ than me. Now it’s my turn to pick the game and I wanna play knights and princesses and you havta be the princess.”

Angie stomped her little foot and stood tall to intimidate the girl who was taller than her. Peggy wanted to laugh at the other girl’s attempt at intimidation. 

She wanted to play along with her small friend’s game, but she didn’t want to be reduced to such a boring character.

“But princesses don’t do anything. They just sit on their thrones and are expected to act like perfect ladies and that’s boring. I want to be a knight. I want to fight dragons and ride horses. I want to be the one to save the pretty princess.”

Angie held up her stick again, but this time she had an almost defeated look on her face. “But I got the sword.”

“So if I had a sword then I could be a knight?”

“I guess, but this was the only stick I found.”

Peggy smirked at the idea in her head. “So, if I took away your stick does that mean I’m the knight and you’re the princess?”

Angie saw the look of mischief on Peggy’s face so she turned around and ran away. 

“You’ll have to catch me first.” she yelled over her shoulder.

Peggy ran after her. She was close behind, but Angie wasn’t worried. Sure Peggy was fast, but Angie was faster. In fact, she was sure she was the fastest kid in all of New York. Of course she had no way to test that theory, but that didn’t stop her from gloating whenever she beat any of the boys who raced her.

Angie rounded the corner and almost ran into the skinny boy who was just barely taller than her despite being much older. She stopped running and grabbed him from behind. The dark haired boy next to him laughed at the fact that his friend was being handled by eight year old.

“Stevie. Be my shield and protect me from this dragon.” Angie pushed him forward when Peggy finally caught up to them.

“I thought you wanted me to be the princess.” Peggy breathed heavily.

“You didn’t wanna be so now you’re the dragon.” Angie turned to the dark haired boy and said, “Bucky’s the princess.”

“I don’t wanna be the princess. I’ll be the king.” Bucky replied.

The king is dead.” Angie deadpanned. “You can be the queen.”

“Deal. What should I do?”

“Get behind me so I can protect you, your majesty.”

Bucky did as he was told. Once he was standing behind the girl who was half his height, he shrunk down and held onto Angie’s overalls.

“Oh my brave knight. You must protect the kingdom from this vicious dragon. Do so and I’ll reward you with your weight in gold.” Buck spoke with a very high pitched voice.

“That’s not a lot of gold.” Steve said. 

Peggy laughed and Steve blushed. 

“Quiet Stevie. Use your magic words against the dragon.”

Peggy glared at Steve. “Steven, be careful of what you say.”

Steve stepped away from Angie. “I can’t say anything mean about Peggy, she’s too pretty. And she’ll hurt me. Besides, I don’t wanna be the shield. I wanna go to the pictures.”

“Can’t go. No money. You guys go ahead.” 

Bucky stood up straight and followed his friend. “How about you, Pegs? You comin’”

Peggy was almost tempted to follow the boys, but she wasn’t going to leave behind Angie. Angie frowned, she could see Peggy consider the invitation. “No, you boys have fun. I have princess duties to attend to.”

The boys shrugged their shoulders and walked away.

“You know, you don’t havta be the princess.”

“I know, but you know what else princesses do?”

Angie quirked an eyebrow. “No, what?”

Peggy stepped towards Angie until she was only a few inches away and leaned forward. “Sometimes they kiss the knight.” 

Peggy pressed her lips softly on Angie’s cheek. The look on Angie’s face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock and embarrassment, but in a good way. 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad being the princess, especially when she had a knight like Angie Martinelli.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Steve is 12 and Bucky is 13.
> 
> tumblr: [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
